how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Nannies
Recap After his breakup with Quinn, Barney decides to jump back in the game by organizing an event called "Bangtoberfest", and has spent a lot of money on merchandise for it. However, Barney later tells them that the event is a flop, as he continues using his old techniques. Marshall comes to the bar and tells Ted and Robin that Mickey came to the apartment uninvited, since he burned down his house. Lily then comes to the bar as well to tell Marshall that her time of looking after Marvin is over, and that it's his turn. Lily then tells Ted and Robin that she has to go back to work soon and they still haven't found a nanny. Robin suggests that Mickey should help with the baby, but Lily laughs at this, saying that her dad was never there for her in her childhood. Robin then offers that she and Nick could babysit, as they're really clicking as a couple. Ted then says that if any couple is clicking these days, it's him and Victoria. (Future Ted then says that it can get ugly when you are fighting with your ex on who is happier in their relationships.) They then start fighting about whose relationship has progressed farther. While searching for a nanny for Marvin, Marshall and Lily come across an elderly British woman, who they think is perfect, but they can't afford her salary. After reviewing multiple affordable nannies, they then come across Julie Jorgensen, who is from St. Cloud, Marshall's home town, and he also knows her family. They then ask her to be their nanny, but she tells them that she just has one more interview that day, but she says that she doesn't think she will like the other person more than them. Lily and Marshall later call her to find out if she will be their nanny, but she tells them that she met a single dad at her next interview, who is a billionaire and is also taking her to Paris. Realizing that the "single dad" must be Barney, they go to his apartment. Lily tells Julie the truth, and asks her if she is still wiling to work for them, but she says that she cannot work for anyone who is friends with Barney. After Julie leaves, Barney tells them that he has been pretending to be a widower, and interviewing nannies, for his pretend baby, to hook up with them. Lily angrily tells him that he ruined everything, and that he is the most immature person she has ever met, and storms out. Next morning, as Lily is about to call in sick for work, since there is no one to take care of Marvin, Mrs. Buckminster shows up at the apartment and tells them that Barney has agreed to pay her salary, but Lily has trouble giving Marvin to a stranger. She then fires Mrs. Buckminster. Lily later wakes up and Marshall notices that she has a stuffed monkey in her lap, and Marvin is missing. They run screaming to the living room and see Mickey with Marvin. He tells them that while Lily was asleep, he bathed, fed, put him down for his nap, and took him to the park. Lily is surprised at how Mickey is so good with kids, but he tells her that for the first few years of her life, before he started gambling, he took care of Lily, as her mother worked. He then shows Lily pictures of their time together and says that although he wasn't there for most of Lily's childhood, he promises that he will be there for Marvin's, if she wants. Lily then agrees to Mickey being Marvin's nanny. Then pictures of Marvin and Mickey's time together are shown at various ages, till his first day at preschool. Meanwhile, Ted and Robin are still fighting about who is happier in their relationship. But, as Ted says that he noticed how emotional and needy Nick is, Robin mentions that she also noticed that Victoria is a slob. They then tell each other that they are a little fed up with their partners' behaviors. Robin says that Nick cried when she killed a spider, and Ted says that Victoria has a pile of unwashed dishes. However, they say that their partners' habits are good in a way, and they toast to making their relationships last. Future Ted then says that both relationships would implode within the month. After Barney is cornered and beaten up by all the nannies he fooled, he tries to hook up with a girl at the bar using one of his old techniques, but is stopped by Mrs. Buckminster, who he has hired to put an end to his womanizing ways. He thanks her and ends up sleeping with her. Continuity *This is the fourth time that the song Bang Bang Bangity Bang is featured. *Lily's resentment of her father not having been a good parent to her has been mentioned in , and . *Barney's line "let's talk about getting you off" is seen in during the scene where he's visiting a prison to pick up girls. *Marshall and Barney argue over who is in the better relationship in . *Barney impersonates a lawyer in . *Barney similarly celebrates his return to the single life—and seduces a woman under false pretenses that his friends have plans for—in . *Barney does an "almighty five". *Barney sleeps with an old woman in . *The painting that was given to Dr. Greer in can be seen in the corner of The Apartment when Marshall and Lily are interviewing the affordable nannies. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Mickey will now continue to nanny Marvin throughout Season 8. *Barney begins showing signs of not enjoying being single, which will play a role in and . Gallery Sss.png How-I-Met-Your-Mother2.png Nannies1.jpg Nannies2.jpg Nannies3.jpg Nannies4.jpg Nannies5.jpg Nannies6.jpg Nannies7.jpg himym-8x03.jpg himym-nannies.jpg How_I_Met__Your__Mother_S08E03.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *During the vs. the Browns were never three up in the first quarter, as was stated in this episode. Allusions and Outside References *Bangtoberfest is a reference to the annual German holiday, . *Lily describes Mrs. Buckminster as a 'spoonful of sugar' which is a song in . Lily also calls the other interviewed nannies 'Scary Poppins'. *Ted, Robin and Nick are watching vs. game which actually took place on the day before the episode's original airing. The Giants won 27-41. *The way Mickey switched his sandwich for Marvin and then the monkey for his sandwich is reminiscent of the way switches a rock for the golden idol in . Music * Bang Bang Bangity Bang *I Do I Do - Other Notes *The website Heynannynanny.com referenced in the episode was created by the staff and launched directly after the episode aired. *Although pronounced differently, the name Jorgenson (As in the surname of the potential nanny in this episode) has been used before. In the season 4 episode , the officer Marshall talks out of a ticket is called Officer Jorgenson. Guests *Ashley Williams - Victoria *Chris Elliott - Mickey *Michael Trucco - Nick Podarutti * - Mrs. Buckminster * - Julie *Francesca Capaldi - 7-year-old Lily *Marie Pettit - Beth *Daisy Faith - Sally *Carol Herman - Helga *Melissa Christine - Kara *August Maturo - 4-year-old Marvin *Ely Uettwiller - 2-year-old Marvin Podcast Featuring an interview with Josh Radnor. Reception * The episode was viewed by 7.82 million people. http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/10/stats-spotlight-monday-night-castle.html * Donna Bowman of gave the episode a B-. http://www.avclub.com/articles/nannies,85994/ * Max Nicholson of gave the episode a 5.4 out of 10, saying that "(the episode) had its brief flashes of potential, but right now those classic moments are still a distant memory". http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/10/09/how-i-met-your-mother-nannies-review * Ethan Alter of gave the episode a D. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/nannies.php * The DR Club gave the episode a B * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 7 out of 10 stars. "...man runs back into burning house to get potato salad..." References External Links * * * de:Die Super-Nanny es:Niñeras